


Fairy Tail Rewritten

by Codename_Avionne_AYA



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Gen, Magic, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Avionne_AYA/pseuds/Codename_Avionne_AYA
Summary: Makarov is a guild master attending business in the capital, when he's contacted by a former guild mate about a young fire wizard with pink hair and the strangest story...An AU where Natsu is actually part dragon.





	1. You Want Me to What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series.  
> No current upload schedule. It goes up when I have time.  
> I may go back and edit things.  
> I haven't watched the last season of the anime. And I'm at the beginning of the manga.

RAIN.

It just had to rain. Pouring rain, pelting the window that Makarov was looking through.

Makarov, a man on the shorter side, passing his middle years, blonde going grey, looked out dejectedly. Of all the times in the year for it to rain, it just had to be during his trip to the capital city, Kitanya.

The aging man groaned and turned away from the overcast sky. He went about his sparse room at the inn, getting ready to face the cold dreary day.

If somebody had told Makarov, that this trip was going to change his life, he would have sent the person on their way. If a seer had warned him that if he went on this trip, his life and the lives of those closest to him would drastically change, he wouldn’t have believed a word they said. If there was a prophecy stating that he would play a part in a world changing calamity by coming to this city during this particular week, he’d roll his eyes, say it was exaggerating and still be on his way.

But if someone, a weather wizard, a hag or even a scarecrow had told him that this week was going to have the heaviest rain that the capital had seen this year, Makarov would’ve turned around and went back home to his guild to wait the week out. But no one did. So here he was, preparing himself to brace the weather he hated most. No one warned him of the great change either. But there wouldn’t have been anyway to prepare him for that anyway.

Makarov ducked under a canopy in front of a diner.

‘ _Blast this rain’_ he thought as he removed his cloak and rung out as much of the water as he could. Not that it did much good. Along with his jacket underneath, his cloak was thoroughly soaked. He sighed at the pouring rain, wrapped the cloak tightly around himself and set off again.

The man arrived at his destination a sopping wet mess. He opened the wooden door and stepped into an empty waiting room that had a fire going. A young woman sitting at a desk looked up and asked “Can I help you, sir?”

“I’m here to meet with Dr. Kyoya.”

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked already looking through papers.

“Oh no. No, this is a social visit. I wrote to him. He should be expecting me.”

“I’ll let him know you’re here. Your name please.”

“Makarov.”

The woman stood and went through the open doorway behind her into the back. Makarov didn’t have long to wait, didn’t even remove his cloak when she returned with the doctor following. He was man reaching his middle years. Black hair combed and parted neatly to the side and sharp eyes. He smiled upon entering the room.

“Makarov!” He said joyously. Then stopped, the smile vanishing as he stared “You’re soaking wet.”

“Thank you Dr. Obvious.”

“Well, take off your coat then, before I have to treat you for something. The shoes too, I have a spare somewhere.” He turned to the woman “Deetriss where are the shoes?”

Makarov removed his coat and jacket. As he was hanging them by the fireplace, Deetriss had located the spare shoes, which were oh so soft and comfy. Makarov sighed in relief.

“Deetriss,” Kyoya said entering the back room “Set up the kettle, I don’t want this man to come back coughing.” Then from the other room “No, I’ll get the tea. This man is picky.”

Makarov entered the back room that was a den and kitchen mixed with another fire place along the back wall “I am not that picky!” He protested.

“Ignore him Deetriss,” Kyoya said, following his own advice as he pulled mugs out of a cabinet “Mak’s just agitated because of the rain. Just how bad is it out there, Mark?”

“ _Terrible_. There’s a tsunami happening outside and it’s trying to drown the capital for its crimes against humanity.”

Kyoya looked at Deetriss, who was waiting by the stove trying to suppress a smile “You see?” He raised a brow.

“No. No, no, no, I am not exaggerating. I swear the sky is crying, Kyoya, _crying_.”

Kyoya smiled “You know, the day the rain started I thought to myself, ‘oh Mark’s going to be _miserable’.”_ Kyoya’s smile widened into a mischevious grin as he let the word stretch out.

“Wipe that grin off your face Kyoya before I wipe it off for you.”

Deetriss broke and giggled.

“Don’t you encourage him!” Makarov said, ready to snap.

Kyoya snickered “Run Deetriss, save yourself. I’ll get the tea. Do you want any?”

“Oh, no thank you sir.” And she hurried out, passing Makarov, to the waiting desk.

Kyoya gestured to the fire palce “Take a seat, Mak. Kettle’s about to burst.”

And it did. Makarov took a chair and let himself relax, focused on the warmth slowly spreading on one side. Kyoya joined him a moment after, two cups of tea, one in each hand.

“Have a sip, you’re not you when you’re cold.” He commanded.

Makarov did. A long sip.

“Feel better?” Kyoya asked.

“Oh much.” Makarov said gratefully “Thank you.”

Kyoya waited until Makarov had another sip before speaking “So, what did the guild members destroy this time?”

“Who says they destroyed something?”

“Your presence, obviously. Everyone knows there’s only one reason Makarov would ever come to the capitol.”

“Well what about visiting old friends?”

Kyoya’s expression was flat and he raised a brow.

Makarov laughed “Fine. Half a harbor was destroyed. Happy?”

Kyoya smiled and shook his head “Honestly. I know the guild was always a rowdy bunch but ever since _you_ became guild master … You just let those youngsters run wild, don’t you?”

“I want my wizards to be at their best. Wizards can’t grow stronger if they keep worrying about restrictions. They’ll never grow. You should know that Kyoya.”

“Yes, yes. I know. I do.” Kyoya sensed danger and changed the subject.

“Tell me about Gray? How’s my patient?”

“He’s doing much better.” Mark sipped his tea “You were right, the lively atmosphere of the guild brought life back into him. I think he’s got a fighting spirit in him.”

“I’m relieved to hear that.” Kyoya sighed “He was such a mess when they first brought him in. He was so quiet and waking the nurses every night with his night terrors. I was worried he wouldn’t recover.”

“What happened to Gray exactly? You didn’t explain in your letter and he never talks about it.”

“Oh uh- a demon destroyed the town he was living in up north; he was the only survivor.”

“A demon? Was it dealt with?”

“Yes. The woman who first reported sighting of the demon was the one who found Gray. She was a wizard herself and she kept Gray with her and her disciple while waiting for reinforcements. She became his teacher as well. But then the demon attacked another town and she had to fight it off. When troops finally made it there, she had sacrificed her life and the boys were the only survivors.”

A moment of silence for the fallen wizard went by before Makarov murmured “The things some of these children go through.”

Kyoya nodded “I know but, if they get pass these hardships, they come out stronger wizards. If they get passed it.”

“And they will.” Makarov said gently, knowing how much his friend cared for the young “Because you’re here to help them. Like how you helped Gray. Speaking of which,” Makarov searched his pockets and pulled out a letter.

“Gray asked me to give you this.” Mak said.

“A letter!” Kyoya was instantly brightenend “The boy remembered.”

Makarov handed over the letter and finished his tea as Kyoya read. The only sounds were the raging of the rain and the crackling of the fire.

“Oh.” Kyoya said suddenly sounding dismal.

“What is it?”

“Gray’s asking about Lyon.”

“Lyon. I take that’s his fellow pupil?”

“Yes that’s him.” Kyoya answered putting his elbow on the arm of his chair and fist under his chin. Staring at the paper gloomily.

“What’s wrong? Why do you look morose?”

“Because the boy isn’t here anymore.” Kyoya said into his fist.

“Oh. Did he… get adopted?” Mark asked but had a feeling that the answer was no.

“No. He…he ran away.”

“Kyoya,” Makarov was about to reach out to his friend but Kyoya already started.

“Just up and left in the middle of the night. No one saw him leave, no one has reported seeing him since. Further evidence that they can’t all be saved.”

“Don’t say that.” Mark scolded him “He’s young, there’s still time. Just because you couldn’t help him doesn’t mean that he can’t be saved. Maybe his leaving is just what his path is right now.”

Kyoya sighed deeply, letting his head fall back on the chair.

“Come on then,” Mark said “There are children who still need you. Who are your patients now?”

Kyoya took a deep breath and sat up straighter “Currently I don’t have any, I’m seeing patients for physical ailments. Not mental ones. But there is this boy I’ve been hearing a lot about. I can hardly go anywhere without hearing some new rumor.”

“Tell me, what do you know about him?”

“All I know for certain is that he was found wandering through a forest looking for his father.”

“Oh, so he has parents.” Makarov said.

“Don’t sound optimistic. He doesn’t talk of a mother, only his father and there’s no word about finding him.”

“Alright. What else then?”

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He’s a fire wizard for sure. The nurse maids complain that he sets fire to everything in sight. A few say he’s quite powerful for someone so young.”

“How old is he?”

“No one knows for sure. I heard that when they tried asking him for a birth date, his answer was ‘summer’. A season, not a year. The collective guess is that he’s 7-ish.”

Kyoya suddenly straightened his back and exclaimed “Oh, and his hair!”

“What about it?”

“No one can decide what color is it.”

Makarov blanked out “How do people argue over what color his hair is?”

“By seeing something different. Some say it’s brown, some say it’s red and some even say it’s pink.”

“Pink? I’ve known some people who were born with vibrant hair color but… how can nobody agree?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Kyoya went on “I’ve heard talk of removing him from the kindergarten. Into somewhere more secluded. I don’t know how true that it considering we’ve rarely ever done that.”

The Kindergarten of which Kyoya spoke of is an orphanage of sorts. Because some young wizards begin training at a very young age, they do not have full control or all the knowledge of their power. The Kindergarten housed these magically inclined orphans. The thought of having to pull a child out for safety reasons was odd to Markarov.

“That does sound a bit much, doesn’t it?”

“Agreed. I think he just requires more attention than others. It’s not like he’s dangerous. If it’s true he was found out in the wild, he just may not be used to people. Instead of just expecting him to behave, he should be integrated slowly.”

“Perhaps you should meet him.” Makarov said, rubbing his chin.

“What?”

“Meet him, give them your opinion. You are one of the most successful doctors here, aren’t you? Surely someone would appreciate your opinion.”

“I know what you’re trying to do Makarov and you don’t have to. But I think I will ask to meet him. I’m curious about his hair.”

“If you ever do get the chance, let me know what color it is.”

Kyoya laughed “I will.”

The two friends continued talking into the evening. Deetriss came in once to let the doctor know she was leaving for the day. When they realized how late the day had gotten, the went out for dinner. Afterward, before parting ways, Kyoya said to Makarov “Good luck with the council, Mak.”

“Thank you. And don’t forget, if you meet the boy, tell me what color his hair is.”

MEETINGS

Meetings, meetings, meetings.

Makarov’s next few days were full of meetings and paper work.

He may have come to the capitol because of a destroyed harbor; but what he didn’t tell Kyoya, was that there were numerous other incidents to address.

Makarov’s dislike for the capital and the council were well known and it was no surprise that he had let files of complaints and charges stack up. But the harbor was the breaking point. The council had sent a letter stating that if he didn’t come address all this soon, the council will send troops to forcefully disband the guild.

But oh, joy! The long, dreary, pouring wet, miserable week of meetings was finally coming to an end. Just 2 days and Makarov would soon be returning to his guild in the warm and sunny city of Magnolia.

Oh, poor Makarov.

“Makarov!”

Makarov was sitting down having his dinner at the inn when one of the servers started calling out his name. Shouting above the crowd noise.

“Makarov of Fairy Tail!”

Mark waved his hand “Here boy. Over here!”

The server spotted him and danced about the tables and people to make his way across the room.

“Message arrived for you, sir.” The man handed him a folded paper “From a Doctor Kyoya.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

The note read:

Makarov, I know your visit of our lovely capitol city is about to come to an end and I’m sure you will be in a hurry to return to your guild; but before you go, could I trouble you for one more visit? A matter has arisen that I would like your opinion on. It would help immensely. It shouldn’t take long. Come by the kindergarten tomorrow at the following time.

Kyoya

Makarov really wanted to be on his way but sighed. One stop couldn’t hurt. He finished his meal, made sure everything was ready for the last meeting tomorrow and settled in for the night.

The following day started off as usual as the previous days of the week. It rained. Makarov went to the ministry. It rained some more. He had his meeting and lunch and it rained some more with some distant thunder thrown in just to shake things up.

Makarov arrived at the Kindergarten at the time Kyoya requested.

Just before he opened the door of the front offices, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Makarov? Of Fairy Tail?”

Mark turned and saw a young woman with dark skin and white hair, barely made out from under the hood protecting her from the downpour.

“Yes. Who may I inquire is asking?”

“I’m Kida. Kyoya asked me to retrieve you. We’ll be going through the back.”

“The back? What for?”

“Kyoya wishes to keep the matter private. Please, follow me.” She turned and began walking without checking to see if Makarov was following.

He stood there for a moment, wondering what this could be about and raised his guard. Then he followed her.

They didn’t go through the back. They went around to the building at the very back of the property of the Kindergarten. They approached a small housing unit. Maybe big enough to house just a pair of adults. Kida opened the door and stood aside.

Makarov entered the building.

He was in a den. A fireplace in the corner with a fire going. A table against a wall with two chairs and a small couch on the other.

Kyoya was there, sitting at the table. He seemed tired and nervous and there was another man there, leaning against the wall by the fire place. He was dressed in civilian clothes but his demeanor said ‘I’m a soldier and I have authority’.

Makarov went to Kyoya’s side “Kyoya,” he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder “what’s going on? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Makarov. Just a bit tired.” Kyoya said patting Makarov’s hand.

“Then why are we meeting in such a secluded building? Why do you look so… jaded?”

“I told you, I’m just tired. The last few days have been… busy. I asked you to meet with me because there’s someone who wanted to speak with you.” Kyoya reaches his hand out to the man by the fireplace “Makarov, I introduce Laharl, a… general of sorts…in the government.”

Well that didn’t sound suspiciously odd.

“Good to meet you Makarov.” Laharl pushed himself off the wall and came to Makarov with an outstretched hand.

“You’re from the government?” Makarov asked, shaking the man’s hand “If you needed to speak with me sir, you could have arranged a meeting at the embassy. I’ve been there all week.”

“I’m afraid this topic is sensitive and I can’t risk anyone overhearing this conversation.”

“Kyoya, do you know what this is about?”

“Yes, I do. Calm down a bit, would you? I recommended you to him.”

“You did what?!”

“I asked you to meet with _me_ so that you could meet with _him_. Now, please,” Kyoya waved his hand dismissively “talk to Laharl, listen to what he has to say, It’s important. I’ll be taking a nap.” And with that, Kyoya put his head down on the table, buried in his folded arms.

Makarov turned to the man “So what’s this about?”

“I believe Kyoya has mentioned a boy to you.” The man answered “Here in the Kindergarten. The young fire wizard who was found wandering in a forest?”

“The one whose hair color no one can agree on?”

“I think it’s brown.” Kyoya says mumbled from the table.

“It’s pink.” Laharl responds “But that’s beside the point. I’ve had the opportunity to meet the boy and I… find something curious about him. Let’s have you meet him for a quick moment and then tell me what you think.”

“Is that all?” Makarov asked.

Laharl shook his head “This is just the starting point. We have the boy here, in the other room. Kida, will you ask the nurse to bring him in?”

Kida, who had remained standing by the front door, goes to the door on the opposite side and knocks twice before entering. A couple seconds later, she opens the door and stands aside to let a nurse guide a small boy in.

Makarov’s first thought was ‘his hair is _pink’_.

His second thought was, ‘nobody said how spiky his hair is’.

Indeed, the little one’s hair pointed in all directions. Coming to a strange sweep at the back.

The little fire wizard didn’t look like a boy who had wandered through the woods. Kyoya said he hadn’t been in the kindergarten for long. One would think a boy should still be recovering from such a life style. But he seemed well cared for. Not scrawny but had the fit of a well-fed child. In his red shirt, beige shorts and a white scarf around his neck.

“Natsu.” Laharl said in an upbeat tone “I’d like you to meet someone. This is Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail.”

“Hello there.” Makarov greeted him

“Hi.” Natsu said

“So your name is Not-zoo?”

“It’s Knott-sue.”

“Alright Natsu. I hear you’re a fire wizard. Can you show me some tricks?”

Natsu smiles and makes raises a fist and it erupts in flames.

“Impressive.” Makarov says.

“Hey Natsu,” Kyoya speaks, raising his head a little from the table “Show Makarov your roar trick.”

“Roar trick?”

The boys smile widens into a big, cheesy, mischievous grin “Watch this!” he says. Leaning back so that he faced the ceiling, Natsu took a deep breath and blows. But where someone would just simply blow out air, Natsu blew fire. A pillar of flames billowing from his mouth. Natsu was _breathing fire_.

“Woah, easy there.” Larharl steps forward, waving a hand through the smoke “Careful Natsu, I don’t want you burning the house down now.” Laharl speaks to the nurse “Go on and take him into the back room.” and she hurries him through the door.

Natsu looks back and waves “Bye!”

Makarov smiles and waves back. When the door closes, he drops his smile and turning to Laharl, asks “Did he… really just…”

“Breathe fire? Yes, he did. Tell me, Makarov, what do you make of it?”

“Can’t say I’ve ever seen that before.” Makarov answered, still in awe “A fire wizard making their own fire shows how much skill they have, but to _breathe_ it like that? He’s definitely talented. But just- just how did he learn to do that? For someone so young, that should’ve taken years to perfect. And was wandering through the forest, wasn’t he? Who could have taught him?”

Makarov looks at Kyoya, head still on the table “I see now why you’re so tired.”

Kyoya offers a little smile “He sneezed once and it set fire to a dresser.”

“Is that why he’s here? In this little building?”

“Partly,” Laharl answers “But Makarov, does his talent make you think of anything? Anything at all?”

Makarov rubs his chin, thinking “Not particularly, no. I mean, I’ve heard tales of talented fire wizards but breathing fire is a rare skill. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a wizard doing that before. I mean, aside from those old stories from… centuries ago, I think. But those stories aren’t really about wizards, they’re about the dragons when they disguised themselves as humans.” Carrying on with his train of thought, he looks at Kyoya as if he had been talking to him this whole time and not to himself “You know, I did find a few of those dragon stories where the dragons actually had relationship with humans and resulted in children and I think they…” Makarov trails off, seeing a bit of a smile spreading across Kyoya’s face.

“What? What are you…?” Makarov looks at everyone.

They said and did nothing, aside from watching him piece his thoughts together.

“Wait. Waitwaitwait. You’re not thinking…. But those are just _stories_ , aren’t they? There’s no way this boy could be… be…”

"Half dragon?” Laharl finishes for him “Yes, that is what we’re thinking.”

A pause and then Makarov makes sputtering noises “What? No, no there’s no way. Dragons never really… did they?”

“There are records of dragon half-lings. It wouldn’t be a ‘story’ today if it wasn’t even partially true.”

“Have you asked Natsu? About dragons? About his parents?”

“Yes,” Kyoya answers, sitting up “we’ve tried.” He gestures to the chair across the table, inviting Makarov to sit.

Makarov took the seat and Kyoya goes on “Following procedure upon first finding him, Natsu was asked about his parents. He said that he has parents but couldn’t find them. Now, that forest was searched and there wasn’t a sign of any human inhabitants and Natsu admitted to not recognizing the forest they were searching. When they asked him when he last saw his parents or what the last thing he remembered was, he said,” Kyoya leans in “that his mother tucked him into bed and woke up in the forest. No idea how he got there. Just _poof_ , there he was, went looking for his family and didn’t find anything.”

“With nothing to go on, they brought him here. I’m told that Natsu didn’t want to leave the forest; you know, in case his parents came looking for him and he put up a fight. A _real_ fight.”

“We had to send out a water mage to help subdue him.” Laharl interjected

“Really?”

“I think his emotions are tied to his power,” Kyoya said “the more upset and scared he was, the more powerful he became. But anyway- they got him here and he calmed down. At first he was like any other child. Scared, confused, but then… Laharl, maybe you should explain what happened next.”

Mark swiveled in his chair to face Laharl.

“The reason we were able to know of the boy’s whereabouts was because of a magical surge in the area he was found in. There are not very many records of fire wizards breathing fire the way Natsu does. So after he first burped flame, I was sent to assess the boy’s power. When I asked him how he learned and who taught him. He said that his father was teaching him but he seemed confused with how interested in it we were. I had my team start searching for records of fire breathing wizards and that’s when we found it.”

“Records of dragon children?”

“Yes, they were the only records of fire-breathing humans that my team could find.”

“And then you started asking him about dragons? Sounds like his father was the dragon parent?”

“Yes, we did and the conversation was a bit difficult. When my team went through the old records of dragon history, it was found that dragons learned magic that could disguise themselves as humans. So when we asked about dragons, he was confused. If it’s true that dragons can turn into a human form, then I don’t think Natsu’s aware that dragons and humans are separate beings.”

“We showed him illustration of dragons.” Kyoya interjected “and those he recognized. Sort of. I think he believes we’re idiots now. For asking him about dragons and showing pictures that were ‘wrong’.”

Makarov squinted “How were they wrong?”

“He said they were people, with scaled, wings and horns.” Kyoya answered.

If Makarov wasn’t already sitting, he would have collapsed. A dragon-child. He visibly deflated in his seat and said to himself “Dragons are real.”

“It appears so.” Laharl said

“What do you mean ‘appears so’?”

“Dragons are a thing of myth and legend. Those records my team found, they were found in the city of Libros and they dated so far back, some of the scholars didn’t even know they were there. Because of this, his story is seen as a falsehood. The people working Child Care think he’s delirious. That after living in the forest by himself for so long, he made up some story about his family and all these were just illusions of his mind.”

Mark sighed “And there’s no way to prove that kind of thing is there?”

“Well,” Kyoya began “there’s no way to find out of dragons were ever real, but there is something else that someone thought of.” Kyoya looked as Laharl who nodded confirmation and said,

“They’re having his blood tested.”

“Is it possible to test him for dragon blood?” Makarov asked in disbelief.

"No,” Laharl answered “but there are ways to test if the blood is human are not. I believe that’s what they’re doing. His flames were no illusion; they will find something odd in blood. I’m sure of it. Which brings us to why you’re here.”

“Finally, the reason for my being here and having this conversation. I; however, don’t see how this requires me.”

“You should brush up on those dragon stories.” Laharl explained “Some members of my team are still out there in the city of Libros, with the scholars still translating the old text and they found out some things that have me worried.”

“Like what?” Kyoya asked.

“I’d rather not go into the details. Let’s just say that dragon children were treated harshly and their survival rate was low. Now,” Laharl took a position of someone addressing his troops for a mission, giving them the details before taking action “There are plenty of people in the capitol in places of power who shouldn’t be. I’ve had my share of cases of finding some administrator or senator caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Those people have done sick things and I’m sure there are plenty of people still here doing wicked things. Once word gets around that there’s a supposed dragon half-ling in the city, thet’ll do their best to get their hands on Natsu.”

During his talk, Laharl had begun to pace but came to a stop in front of Makarov and said “Nastu isn’t safe here and I need your help getting him out of the city.”

Makarov jumped up “What! How? Where am I supposed to take him?”

“Where do you think?” Kyoya said, still seated “Take him to your guild.”

“The guild!”

“Yes.” Laharl said “Kyoya has told me of your Guild Adoption history. You are well aware that the government has no say about what happens to the young wizard children when they’re in the custody of a guild, yes? The child’s upbringing is entirely decided by the guild members. It takes a village to raise a child, as the saying goes. If Nastu is adopted by a guild, he’ll be safe from the governments reach. They can’t touch him.”

“Can I ask, why my guild?”

“Firstly, it’s the farthest away from the capitol a guild can get. Secondly, Kyoya tells me you’ve accumulated quite a number of children already. Therefore, it’ll look natural if you took another one in.”

“I think it’ll look more suspicious.” Mark countered “That this child is suddenly adopted while his blood is being tested.”

“I think it’ll look more suspicious.” Mark countered “That this child is suddenly adopted while his blood is being tested.”

“Not if the story is right. This meeting never happened. Kyoya asked you to take him in because you’re such good friends and your guild has a record of providing some of this nation’s most powerful wizards. Surely someone there could attend to a young, strong fire wizard and help him control that power.”

“That,” Mark paused “might work. I’m not certain about taking him in. We have plenty of children to look after already. And Natsu isn’t just any child. If he really is part dragon… he’ll be even more of a handful and a potential threat to the guild.”

“Fairy Tail is the right place for him,” Kyoya said gently “The guild is such a warm welcoming place and everyone treats each other as family. Our old guild master was amazing taking my and the others in, training us for the world until we turned 20. I had so many teachers there and I still consider the guild as home, even though I’m all the way out here” Kyoya rolled up his pant leg to show off the guild mark on his ankle “You know there’s no other place that’ll have Natsu trained to his full potential like Fairy Tail.”

Makarov was quiet for a moment “You just had to go and play that card, didn’t you?”

“You know it.” Kyoya said with a tired smile.

“Will you do it Makarov?” Laharl asked carefully. Not wanting to interrupt this bonding moment happening.

“Kyoya, the amount of caring you can give is going to be the end of me someday.”

Kyoya’s tired smile, widens “Thank you Makarov.”


	2. The Latest Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guild has some questions about Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddo, your dragon is showing.

FLAMES.

Makarov felt the heat on his skin as the table was consumed by flames. His guild members calmly hurried out of the way. Furniture catching fire was a regular occurrence and his people knew there was no reason to panic. As they learned to expect, the fire quickly died down and the table was reduced to ash.

Makarov sighed “Natsu.”

“I didn’t mean to it, gramps,” The little boy blurted quickly “honest! It was stupid Gray!”

“What have I said about dissing your fellow guild mates?!”

“But Gray was the one who started it!”

_Uugghhh…_

It’s been 6 months since Makarov hurried away in the dead of night from the capitol with Natsu, sleeping soundly in the carriage.

Upon arriving, the guild quickly welcomed Natsu with open arms. Makarov suspects the guild had been so smothered with youngster shenanigans, they just wanted more of it. Like taking in puppies, realizing what a joy it was, and wanting more puppies. Natsu, thankfully, took these rapid changes of events in his life with grace. The grace of a puppy who just kept getting excited with new things- by jumping and throwing himself at it.

Except for that one topic Makarov was nervous to discuss…

“But what about my dad?” Natsu had asked “He’ll come looking for me. How is he going to find me?”

“Don’t worry.” Makarov tried to reassure him “I know he’s looking for you and… he’s going to need a destination to go to. So, he’ll find you here. Just have fun with the guild and work on your magic.”

Well, Natsu took one of those suggestions seriously. But at the rate of disintegrated furniture, they needed to work on Natsu’s magic and fast! That table was the 8thpiece of furniture to go up in flames since he brought Natsu home.

“I’ll talk with Gray,” Makarov was saying when Gray cut in.

“I didn’t do anything!” The small black haired, shirtless boy claimed “That pink-haired freak was being obnoxious and he needed to shut up!”

“Gray, you are no better than Natsu.” A voice perks up.

Makarov looks and _oh jeez_ , it’s Erza. Erza was one of the older wards that the guild has taken in and she’s turning out to be somewhat bossy. Her bright red hair was tied back in a ponytail and her eyes were sharp. Piercingly so. The moment she spots the two boys, the two of them freeze and don’t dare move.

“You two should apologize!” she demands “If not to each other than to the guild for starting a fight in the guild hall and burning up a table.”

The two boys scowl at being told what to do. But they didn’t dare go against Erza.

“I’m sorry master, for the fight getting out of hand.”

“I’m sorry too, for the table.”

Makarov sighs “You’re both forgiven. If you have the urge to fight again, please take it outside. And Natsu,” Natsu looks up “you need to hone in your magic, son. Someone could have been sitting at that table and you would’ve hurt them.”

“I know!” Natsu cries “I’m been training but I don’t remember everything dad said. I’m starting to think he hasn’t taught me everything yet.” He mumbles at the end.

Makarov suspects that he’s embarrassed by his lack of control over his flames and the fact that his training is incomplete.

“Don’t fret,” Makraov puts a hand on his shoulder “I’ll find someone to train you.”

But who? Makarov worried. This boy might be part dragon, is dragon flame different from an elemental wizard flame? That table turned to ash much faster than any flame Makarov had ever seen.

Makarov returned to his quarters when everything finally settled.

He sat at his desk and shuffled through the mail. There was already a small stack of complaints and fines about something his guild destroyed or ruined or whatever. Makarov tossed those aside.

Then came from letters from his associates. Old friends, some with guilds of their own. He’d get to those later.

But he did find one letter he believed he should reply to, right away.

It was a letter from Kyoya.

My dear Makarov,

I hope things are going well for the guild (what have they destroyed now?).

I was visited recently by Ll asking me how things were going with the young fire wizard. I admitted that I’m not aware of how the young fire wizard is, but I myself am curious. Tell me, how is the young fire wizard? Has he settled? Does he get along with my patient, Gray?

There’s talk around the office on how such a rowdy guild will corrupt him, even making him worse! I have a feeling he’s fitting in fine and will be a proud addition to Fairy Tail when he’s older.

However, the ‘Child Support’ is adamant about finding the family he mentioned. L and I believe it’s important to keep looking into the claims he has about his family. Let me know of any new information that might clue us in.

Sincerely, Kyoya.

Makarov put the letter down. He suspects that the ‘child support’ meant something else. People looking for information that dragons might be real. And Kyoya was really saying that Laharl wanted his thoughts on whether or not the boy was truly part dragon.

He pulled out fresh paper and began writing,

My friend Kyoya,

The guild is in its usual state of lovely disarray (They destroyed all the things).

The young fire wizard is finding his place in the guild. He and your patient Gray are at each other’s throat almost constantly.

Let me tell you, I did not expect all the headaches that came with caring for Natsu. It is nearly impossible to keep an eye on that rascal. I may have better chance of pulling down the sun from the sky than keeping track of him!

The boy is impulsive. The moment something comes to his mind, he acts on it. Skipping the step of thinking it through. He is feisty. He shows little fear in most things. On a dare, the boy climbed to the top of the guild hall and he did it without any hesitation! I and my guild members had to explain that he could’ve gotten hurt.

And to top it off, this boy is just all around fiery. Once the boy sets his mind on something he cares about, he becomes very passionate and ardent about it and determined.

The guild on its own is lively, but once Natsu gets into one of his feisty moods, scuffles ensue and the place is over flowing with activity. Like a spreading, roaring fire.

Makarov paused. The next part was going to be tricky. How do you tell someone that you think a boy is part dragon without saying it outright?

As those 6 months went by, Makarov was convinced more and more that Natsu was definitely part dragon. One of the early signs was during Natsu’s first visit to the dentist. It was a regular check-up for all the guild children. When it was Natsu’s turn (nervous because, apparently, this was the first time he had ever been to the dentist) the dentist was completely flabbergasted.

“I’ve never seen teeth like his before.” He said with some excitement and awe “This boy has got some strong chompers, they’re in perfect condition. I don’t think he’ll ever need to see a dentist. And look at those _canines_!”

At that, Markarov ended the visit and quickly returned his charges to the guild hall.

Then came his sense of smell.

The other guild children were trying to include Natsu in their games and one of them was hide-and-seek around the guild’s property. Natsu proved himself difficult to find. When it was finally time for his turn to seek, he found all the children in under an hour.

“You cheated!” Gray accused him.

“No, I didn’t!” Natsu argued “You guys just suck at hiding. I can find you by just your scent!”

“What?” the adults asked.

With that claim, many of the guild wanted him to prove it. Members of the guild spread out into the city and hid. Makarov followed Natsu a whole day as the young dragon boy, using only his sense of smell, found each guild member.

Makarov thought hard before putting his pen to paper

As for the young one’s family, he worries how his father will find him. It hurts me to see him so upset at being away from a family whom he was very close with. Especially his father, it seems that man told amazing stories. Especially of one about a young man who had a trick of blowing fire at his enemies. I’d love to visit a library and search for this story. The fire breather is said to have sharp canines and an incredible sense of smell. I’d like to see if the original story holds true. 

Makarov sets down the pen. Hopefully, that’ll do. Being secretive like this wasn’t a strong suite of his. He was more of a straightforward individual. Stating what he wants and what he thinks and then plows forward.

Makarov folded the letter, slid it in an envelope, but before he could leave for the post office, a shout came from the hall and there was a commotion of a fight and then someone shouted “Natsu, no!”

Makarov sighed heavily.

The guild master hadn’t told any of his guild members of Nstsu’s suspected heritage. It was a trusted secret between him, Kyoya and Laharl and probably that woman, Kida. Laharl expressed concern for Natsu’s safety and Makarov shared it. He knew his guild would protect the youngsters at any cost, and Natsu was one of them now.

What he didn’t plan for was them finding out.

It started when Natsu didn’t burn himself.

The cook had invited the older guild children into the kitchens to show them how to cook. Reasoning that, when they were finally grown up, they would have to know how to take care of themselves. They might not even continue to be members of the guild and the cook be damned if they left this guild and starve to death.

Natsu wasn’t originally invited, but nothing and no one stopped him from tagging along and following the others into the kitchens. He stood on a step and watched wide eyed as the chef taught basic cooking.

“Remember not to touch the hot surfaces,” the cook constantly reminded them “You’ll burn yourself and it’s going to hurt like hell.”

He set the novices up at stoves and got them practicing.

Natsu wasn’t allowed to cook yet, so he was made a helper.

Then someone spilled their eggs on the hot stove.

“Oh no!” someone cried.

“Clean it! Move the pan!”

Natsu responded to the command and picked up the hot pan. With his bare hands.

The cook immediately freaked out “Natsu! Are you alright? Let me see your hand!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Just show me your hands, Natsu.”

He did and… there wasn’t a burn mark on them. Nothing. The skin on his fingers was completely undamaged.

“You’re not hurt.” One of the children said

“Well, no. Why would I be?”

“Don’t you get burned?”

“No. My fire magic keeps me from getting burned. I don’t think I’ve ever been burned in my life.”

“The new boy has some interesting fire magic.”

Makarov glanced at the woman beside him.

They were in the library, going through job records. Organizing them by guild member, team and date. It was long tedious work, no one wanted to take this chore and the papers were left to stack. Makarov, as guild master, decided to do the job himself this evening. After 2 hours, he decided this was going to make this a mandatory job for his guild to do.

The woman beside him adjusted her glasses.

Alto was a senior member of the guild, going on almost 18 years. Joined when she was 16. Her magic was illusion magic and she pulled the short straw of who was going to help the Master file these papers.

“You think so?” Makarov says carefully

“Come on, Master. When was the last time you saw furniture turn to ash in mere seconds? Have you ever met a fire mage that didn’t get burned?”

“I’ll admit, he’s very strong. He’ll be a powerful wizard when he’s older.”

“Hmmm.” Alto hummed before getting back to work. Not long passed by before she asked.

“Where’s Natsu from?”

“From the capitol.” Makarov said “I told you all this.”

“I mean before the capitol. Was he living in a town or a city or what?”

“Far as I know he was living in the forest with his family.”

The word ‘family’ made Alto pause. Makarov hoped the mention of an orphan’s family would be enough to get her to drop the subject.

It seemed to work. When she spoke again, she asked about his family “What happened to them?”

“They’re missing. Don’t know much about the details,” He added quickly to keep her from asking “Just know that he couldn’t stay in the Kindergarten for an unknown amount of time. He needed a guild and I volunteered our guild. We shouldn’t be bothering him about his past, we just need to help him with his future.”

“Yes Master.” Alto said subdued and they went back to work.

But that wasn’t the end of it.

Macao came into the Master’s quarters.

“Master?”

“Yes?” Makarov looked up from his work. Macao was a young slim man at the age of 20. His dark blue hair spiked up. Fairy Tail guild member for only 4 years.

“Master,” he began, closing the door behind him “I wanted to talk to you about Natsu.”

“What has he done this time?”

“Oh, no Master! He didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just… Well, this morning, I was trying to help him train his magic,” Makarov nodded. He had yet to find a fire mage to help with Natsu. Macao had volunteered to train Natsu until a proper teacher could be found. Macao’s magic is known as Purple Flare. The fact that his magic involved flame, gave Makarov some hope that Macao could get a handle on Natsu’s magic enough to help him control it. But if Macao was here with a story of his training, something wasn’t going well.

Macao continued “and I was trying to help him figure out a way of controlling the temperature of his flames. I was showing him how I do it with my magic. When I was about done, he…ate my flames.”

_What?_

“What?”

“He _ate_ my flames. I- I panicked,” he was panicking right now, speaking rapidly “I thought I hit him or something! But he was just… slurped it up like noodles or something. And then- oh my Lord,” Macao took a seat “he burped! That boy burped out smoke, like a bar be que was happening in his stomach!”

“Is he ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s ok.” Macao said taking a breath “But the reason I wanted to talk to you is his magic.”

“His magic?” Makarov parroted, nervous about where this was going.

“Yeah, I asked him why he did that- _how_ he did that and he told me,” Macao swallows “He told me that he was hungry.”

Makarov stared in shock. Macao takes that as a cue to keep talking.

“He said he hadn’t really eaten any flames in a while. He’s been fasting almost since he got here. He was worried about setting more things on fire, so he stopped eating flames, hoping that would weaken his magic. But when I was showing him my Purple Flame, he couldn’t help himself.” Macao looked at his master “Master, I think he’s still hungry.”

Makarov could only think of one thing to say.

“Well, let’s feed him.”

All the guild stood in the hall around Natsu as he ate.

The cooks found a way to light the food on fire and keep it going as they served it to Natsu. They also set down small bowls of twigs on fire.

And Natsu sucked it all up. He ate the food as well. It was a struggle for some of the guild members to not take the food away in fear of him burning his face. But he remained unscathed and he ate like a starved man.

When he was finally finished, he leaned back and burped a small flame.

“Now I’ve got a fire in my belly!” he declared.

“Master, I know you’re keeping something from us about Natsu and I think it’s time you told us!” Alto stood across from his desk with her arms crossed. Many of the senior and S-class members were in Makarov’s office. Even young Macao was leaning against the back wall.

“What else is there to talk about?” Makarov asked “He’s an orphan and we’re taking care of him until he’s 20 or a parent is found. Yes, he has very unique magic which is why the request for a guild adoption was put in and we were nominated.”

“That’s just part of the story, Master,” A man said “You’re not telling us the rest of it.”

“Yes,” Another person spoke up “especially where his magic is concerned. I’ve been doing research Master and there’s nothing like his magic out there. Where did the boy come from, really?”

“He was found wandering a forest looking for his family and I can’t tell you any more than that.”

“Why? Was something going on in that forest?”

“No, I just mean that there’s nothing more to tell you.”

“Is he dangerous?” someone asked

“Is he- what?! NO! He’s a child in need of help.”

“But he’s a very powerful child. Who’s to say he won’t lose control one day and burn the guild down? Or just accidently hurt somebody?”

The guild members in the room began speaking to each other. Some nodding in agreement.

“And these parents you mentioned.” A woman added “I’ve tried talking to him about them and he described them so strangely. His father apparently has scales or something? Is the man the one who taught Natsu this magic? What if that man isn’t actually his father, but some dark sorcerer and he comes looking for Natsu and finds us-?”

“Oh come off it!” Someone snaps, interrupting her “Now you’re just overthinking things.”

“No, she has a point. We don’t know anything about this kids past and everything he says doesn’t make sense.”

“All of our kids have had a rough past. How do you think they ended up orphans?”

The arguments continued. People going back and forth on theories and worries. The room grew loud as the people tried talking over each other to be heard.

“That’s enough!!” Makarov stood quickly, letting his chair topple over behind him. The room fell quiet.

“What kind of talk is this?!” He goes on “Why is my guild speaking so ill of a young orphan boy, who has lost his home and family? What are you so scared of? What makes Natsu so different from the other children we’ve taken in that you all go bonkers thinking of dangers? We’re wizards damn it, if there’s any danger we tackle it together as a guild and we protect each other doing it.

“Now, this boy has no family and no home. He was found wandering the wilderness looking for his parents. I agreed to a guild adoption for this boy because I believed my guild was the right place for him. That my people would look beyond his circumstances and accept this boy as one of our own. As I accepted each and every one of you. We are to take care of him, look after him, teach him and train him, because he needs our help.

“He’s one of us now. Do you understand? One of _US_!” Markarov’s magic aura was becoming visible and it made his cloak waved as if being blown by a breeze. The guild master grew to see over their heads “If you can’t accept Natsu as he is then you’d best see yourself out of this guild. I don’t have time for corn flakes like you.”

No one spoke. Having been properly spooked or subdued.

Then a voice spoke.

“Master,”

Makarov looked down and saw Gildarts. An s-class wizard. He had remained silent throughout this ‘discussion’.

Calmly, he said “No one is saying that Natsu isn’t one of us and of course, we’ll help look after him. I think what the others are worried about is the guilds future.”

Makarov began shrinking down to his normal size as Gildarts continues.

“Natsu’s magic isn’t just unique, it could be very powerful and other wizards are bound to notice. When they notice him, they’ll notice us. You and I both know there are some wizards out there who like to test their mettle and be the strongest out there. They’ll seek out Natsu and find us right behind him. The others are worried what it means for the guild should Natsu prove to be as strong as we think he will.

“And Master, I agree with Alto here. There’s something about Natsu you’re not telling us. I want to help look after NAtsu, I really do, but I’m not sure I can do that without knowing the full story. I also believe that, if members of our guild are going to look after this wild child, then they have the right to know what they’re getting into.”

Makarov looked about the room at his guild members. The thing about Natsu is secret, but he wishes no harm come to his guild. Gildarts isn’t wrong about the potential target on Natsu’s back and he’s right, the guild has a right to know what they’re in for.

Makarov picks up his chair and sits, practically dropping himself as he comes to a conclusion on what must be done.

“Everyone get comfortable.” He says “I don’t want anyone falling over.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Dragons aren’t real.”

“Well… they _were_ at one point. I think the right word is ‘extinct’?”

“Whichever. They’re definitely not here now, are they?”

“How would one mate with a dragon anyway?”

“Do we really want to know that?”

“It’s said that dragons had the magic to turn themselves into humans.” Makarov explains “I imagine they did it the human way.”

There were looks on some of their faces as they tried or tried not to imagine a human mate with a dragon and produce an offspring.

“It would explain Natsu’s fire, actually.”

“But he doesn’t look like a dragon.”

“Would they have dragon resemblance though?”

“What makes you so sure that it’s possible or even real. Kid could have made it up.”

“Is there any way to know? For sure?”

“There’s a team in the City of Libros right now, looking at ancient texts, to find out.” Makarov says.

“How far have the gotten?”

“I’m not sure. It was definitely a possibility though since they found texts at all. However, some of the illustrations don’t make sense when you compare them to Natsu.”

“When will we know more, Master?”

“You’ll know more as soon I do.”

In the following days, the rest of the guild had learned of Natsu’s supposed heritage. 3 members left, calling them mad for considering his story as fact. 1 left for reasons he wouldn’t say other than ‘I have my own problems. I don’t want to get caught up in the kids when he’s older’. Finally, Makarov kicked out 5 other members for reasons that included: Speaking harshly at or against Natsu, wouldn’t leave well enough alone or suddenly turned cold towards Natsu and some of the other guild members. The Master made sure they didn’t leave before knowing the consequences of ever mentioning Natsu to other people first.

The other children took the news better than any of the adults.

“I don’t care, if you’re part dragon or part squirrel! I’ll still beat you!” Grey proclaimed.

“Just try it.” Natsu responding, accepting his challenge.

“If it is true, I’m sure the evidence will surface eventually.” Was Erza’s logical conclusion.

“I hope you’re wrong only so that I can laugh at your face when it strucks you how dumb you are!” Mira shouted. She didn’t seem to care one bit about NAtsu’s claims.

“Please don’t sis,” her younger brother Elfman begged “Having Natsu and Grey go at it half the ti- Guys stop!” Elfnam stood between Grey and Natsu, trying to keep them apart.

“You’re dad’s a dragon, Natsu?” Lisana, Mira’s youngest sibling was also the youngest of the guild children “That’s so cool!” she squeaked.

“Heck yeah, it is.” Natsu bellowed “Wait until you guys meet my dad, he’s super tall and really powerful.”

Makarov sighed in relief. _Ah children_ , he thought to himself _, so innocent, they’ll accept anything of anyone, they don’t judge. And then the world will go and ruin it_.

“Grey, your clothes!” young Cana shouted as Grey was unconsciously removing his pants.

With the knowledge now shared among the guild, the members were more prepared for Natsu’s antics and training regimen. Which was now shared among a number of wizards. 3 wizards overlooking his training at one time and offering any advice that might be helpful. Because no one had yet ansered Makarov’s call for a fire elemental to help Natsu.

“Why do I gotta train more than the others?” Natsu whined.

“Because their magic doesn’t suddenly set the guilds dining hall on fire, Natsu.” Gildarts explained. He was overseeing Natsu’s training today. Most days actually. He was probably the strongest wizard here- aside from the Master- and could therefore, take a hit from Natsu’s hot flames “You have to get control of this now. We don’t want you getting into bad habits.”

“I don’t have any bad habits.” Natsu muttered, kicking the dirt.

“Then let’s keep it that way.” Gildarts rumples Natsu’s hair “Back to training.”

It was almost another month before Makarov received a letter from Kyoya. In that time, the guild master had begun to believe that he and his guild could do this. They could protect Natsu, train him to defend himself. Dragon heritage or not, they were going to help Natsu and Natsu would grow into a strong wizard that the guild would be proud of.

When the letter arrived, Kyoya only wrote 2 sentences.

I agree, you should visit the City of Books for this story. I’m certain you’ll find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my people?   
> Chapter 2 is here!  
> When's chapter 3 coming?  
> Hmmmmmmmm... dunno.


	3. Dragons, a History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov and a few of his guild mates travel to the City of Libros to visit the great library and research dragons. Hopefully, they'll find something that help them with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off- I'm so sorry it took so long to get to this. But it's here now!
> 
> Second- I'm kinda worried that there's too much detail. Let me know if anything seems unnecessary. 
> 
> Third- I'm sure some of you are all like 'There's no little Natsu in this chapter!" and I know, I'm sorry. But I really wanted to show that I'm extending the whole dragons are real thing than in the manga/anime and these first couple of chapters I'm posting are like prequel chapter. Explaining the situation, before we get to teen Natsu.

HEAT.

Heat was coming down on Makarov and his troupe with such an intense passion, he was sure they were being cooked alive as they trekked over the hills to their destination: The City of Libros.

The group Makarov was making this journey with included: Alto, Gildarts, and 2 youngin’s named Ascha and Falker. Alto and Gildarts came on this journey to assist the master in his search for answers. The other 2 were there to see these alleged dragon texts. The group had just left a town in the morning. Unable to procure a ride to the City of Libros, they were forced to walk. And they hated it.

“How can it be this hot in autumn?” Ascha whined as she used her handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

“Right?” Falker agreed after switching his bag from one shoulder to another “It’s like the sun wants to celebrate Natsu’s arrival or something. Hurray, the appearance of another ball of gas to bring the heat!” He mock cheered, pumping a lazy fist in the air.

“Oh shush you two, it’s not that bad.” Gildarts scolded them.

The two young wizards looked at their senior guild mate. Indeed, the hardened wizard seemed unfazed by the heat. He broke maybe one bead of sweat, sweat that he didn’t even seem to notice.

“Not all of us made for travel Gildarts.” Alto snapped through the long purple hair that covered her face. Of the troupe, she was worse off. Slouched over comically and breathing heavily, as if she were carrying quite a great weight when it was really just a pack. Groaning she begged “Please Master, can we take a rest? I know the city’s not far off but honestly, it’s not like it’s _going_ _anywhere_!”

Makarov sighed. He’d admit to himself the heat was horrible (but still better than rain) and while he really hoped to get to the city by nightfall, he didn’t want to listen to the young fools complain any longer.

“Very well.” He said “I see some trees up ahead, near the road. We’ll rest there.”

The group trudged on and the 3 young adults all but collapsed in the trees shade. They lay in the grass, packs still on and continued to lie in whatever position they fell in: face down. They were too exhausted to even make themselves comfortable, not even to remove their packs.

Gildarts and the Master; however, arrived at a more leisurely pace, setting their things down before making themselves comfortable. Leaning against the tree trunks, they closed their eyes and rested.

Time passed but the heat was unrelenting and the wizards continued to lay in the shade, making no effort to move.

But Gildarts wasn’t made for stillness. It wasn’t long before he was well rested once again. When he opened his eyes, and glanced at his Master, he saw that the old man was actually awake; his chest rising and falling in short intervals rather than the long deep breathes one took when asleep. So, he decides to strike a conversation.

“Master,” Gildarts begins “How do you think things are going back at the guild?”

With his eyes still closed, the elder man visibly cringed “Gildarts,” he said “We’re trying to relax here, not make my blood pressure rise.”

Gildarts clasps his hands together over his stomach, “I was just wondering. It’s what I do sometimes when I’m away from the guild and get lonely. I like to think of what they could be doing. Like Macao for example, I wonder how his courtship is going? If he’s made any progress to finally confess his feelings.”

Makarov made a noncommittal grunt in response.

“Or the young ones. I hope Elfman is training, and that Erza and Mirajane aren’t tearing each other apart. Cana looked like she was doing really well developing her card magic, it makes me proud. She’s actually my favorite- but don’t tell the others, we’re supposed to raise them equally and all that. Though Natsu and little Lissana are close runner ups.” Gildarts rambled on, taking the advantage of company. Since he traveled alone, he had no one to talk to until he came upon civilization again.

“That two are just too much.” He went on “Lis is just so adorable and Natsu is so feisty and full of energy.”

Makarov made another grunt, but Gildarts thought he heard some annoyance behind it. He decided to press on “I wonder how many things Natsu lit on fire since we left.” Gildarts pondered with a smile.

“Macao and the others are supposed to help him learn to control that.” The Master muttered.

Gildarts grins.

“Yes, but he’s still young and learning. Macao and the others can’t watch him for the whole day.”

“Gildarts, no.”

“He could have set a good number of things on fire. The tables, the chairs, the training area; really almost everything in there is made out of wood. Imagine when he’s older.”

“I said no.”

“I wonder, when he gets older, will his fire get stronger? Think of his fire power, all the buildings he could bring down.”

“Gildarts,” the Master growled.

Gildarts began to laugh “I bet he’ll really bring in a lot of letters from the coun-”

Gildart was interrupted by a giant hand punching him in the jaw “Thank you, Gildarts!” the Master shouted.

The man toppled over in the grass as Makarov shrunk his hand back to its normal size.

Gildarts was sitting up in his knees, rubbing his jaw when he heard a muffled giggle.

“Oh, Alto. Are you finally coming back to us?”

Alto continued to lie in the grass, face planted in the earth. But Gildarts could see the girls shoulder shake slightly as she fought to contain her laughter.

“Come on,” he said. Gildarts got to his feet, went over to the young woman and nudged her with his foot “It’s time to get up.”

Alto finally moved “Fine, fine.” She muttered.

Sitting on her knees, she adjusted her glasses as Gildarts moved on to the other two and pulled their prone bodies up by their scruffs. Then drop them to see if they’d catch themselves.

Ascha did, barely catching herself with her hands.

Falker; however, was still half asleep and his head hitting the ground was what finally woke him.

“Ooowww.” Falker wailed “Gildarts, why?”

“Wipe your face, it’s covered in dirt.” Was his answer.

“Are we leaving?” Ascha asked wiping her grass smeared hands on her pants.

“Yes.” The Master said already waiting by the road “If we move now, we’ll get there shortly after dark.”

“But this heat hasn’t gone away.” Falker complained.

“And I doubt it will. Not until nightfall.” Master reprimanded him.

Ascha placed a hand on Falkers shoulder “Come on,” she teased him with “don’t be such a cry baby.”

He shoved her hand off “Am no!” he objected.

Ascha disregarded him, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder and marches away to join her Master.

“Don’t worry,” Alto chirps, coming up from his other side “I bet if you’re a good boy the rest of the way, Master will give you a special treat.” She reaches to pinch his cheek, but pulls her hands back quickly because Falker tried to bite it.

Alto giggles and rushes to join the others.

Falker sighs as he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Come on,” Gildarts said, hoping to restore the young man’s manhood. “Let’s get going.”

“If we must.” Falker grumbled.

The two joined the others on the road and the small troupe continues towards the City of Libros.

* * *

The City of Libros’ true name is actually ‘La Cuidad fo Libros’, meaning ‘the city of books’.

At the center of the city was the first building built. It should come as no surprise that the first building constructed was a library. The city was named as it was for a reason.

This library is named Teca o Carcel, roughly translated as the Lockup Library. Now simply known as The Great Library among wizards. In ancient times, researching and studying magic was a dangerous task, the risks great and the results hazardous. Some magical knowledge was too dangerous to carelessly share among people. Great wizards of the time came together and decided to put all the knowledge into one place. A guarded place that only wizards could visit. Even then, they must have permission from the King (and added later, the magic council). The books would be guarded and protected by the magically inclined who were willing to put aside their wizard status and take on that of erudite. Swearing to protect and distribute knowledge for the safety of the world and guard them from forces who wish to do harm.

And so, the vast, large library was constructed out of marble and metal. Wizards cast spells and enchantments over it. The most dangerous grimoires were stored in its bellows.

As centuries past, additions were made not just to the library, but to its surroundings as well as people travelled looking for a place to set their roots. At first, they were simply in the same area as the library. Farmers, black smiths, tailors and other basic needs of a small village that would grow into a town. As time went on, other buildings were constructed such as restaurants, clinics, guilds, schools and of course, libraries and book stores. Thus, growing into city.

Makarov and his guild mates finally arrived to the city 2 hours after sun down and it was another 30 minutes before they found the inn Kyouya has booked for them.

Kyouya himself was waiting for them in the foyer.

“There you are!” he exclaimed upon seeing them through the threshold. He stood quickly and took long strides when he went to greet them “I was beginning to worry. What kept you?”

“These weaklings.” Makarov gestured to the three young wizards “Wouldn’t stop crying about the heat and demanding nap time.”

“Master,” Alto was about to protest when Kyouya cut her off.

“Nevermind.” He took the shorter man by the arm and said in a rush “Let’s get you checked in before the inn keeper decides to give your rooms away.”

The rest hurried to follow. The guild mates were finally checked in after a heated argument between Kyouya and the inn keeper. Makarov briefly wondered what transpired between them while Kyouya waited for them to ensue such an argument. Kyouya left them after seeing them settled in their rooms (girls in one, guys in another and the Master in his own room).

“I’ll see you all at the Great Library in the morning.” Kyouya said in way of a good bye.

“Fainlly,” Ascha stretched her sore legs “Sleep.”

Falker wasted no time, dropping his bag and shaking off his boots, he crashed onto his bed and immediately began to snore.

Over breakfast the following morning, Alto asked “Master, how long are we going to be at the library?”

“Kyouya booked us here for a week.”

“A week!” Falker exclaimed.

Before he could say more, Master held a hand up, enlarging it to be sure the young man wasn’t going to interrupt him again.

“We’re booked here for a week as a precaution because we don’t know how long it’ll take to go through all the findings.”

“Just how much did they find on dragon?” Alto inquired.

“A surprising lot considering they’re thought to be mythical.”

“And it could take a week to read them?” Falker asked “Why so long?”

Gildarts answered him this time “Have you ever seen a book older than the last century?”

Falker shook his head “I don’t think I’ve read anything older than 50 years to be honest.”

“Well these books here at the Great Library are _over_ a century old. Some were even written almost a millennium ago. The texts are written in dead languages and are in poor condition.”

“I take it they’re difficult to read.” Falker surmised

Gildarts nodded “You’ll see by how much when we get there.”

After their meal, they headed straight out to the library. Kyouya was waiting for them at the front steps with a dark-skinned woman with tribal markings on her check, she was wearing her hood despite the heat.

“Kida.” Makarov greeted her “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Only for the day,” she explained “to see you started. Then I must return to the capitol.”

“Why?” Ascha asked.

“Laharl called for my people’s return, I must go join them.”

It wasn’t much of an answer, but before anyone say anything, Kyouya spoke “Come on,” he said “we shouldn’t talk out in the open. The Erudites agreed to give us a private room.” He turned and began walking, Kida close behind. The guild hurried to keep up.

Kyouya and Kida propelled through the library, forcing the others to hasten. They went deep into the library, past high shelves and long reading tables, past books on display and books in chains. It was all that was noticed by the troupe until they hallways of closed doors.

Kyouya turned to them and said quietly, “These are the private rooms, wizards come here to study grimoires. Our room is just ahead.”

Before even reaching the door, Kyouya reached under his shirt through the neck hole and pulled out a key. He quickly opened it and stepped through, holding the door open as Kida ushered the guild mates through. She stepped in last and Kyouya immediately shut the door, locking it again.

“So secretive.” Falker said quietly to himself.

Not quietly enough though as Kida responded with “Secretive topic.”

The room was small and parse. Just big enough to fit them all in somewhat comfortably. Thankfully there were cushioned chairs and a couch along with the reading table that was currently covered in books. As the group got settled, some noticed the room wasn’t only lit up by the numerous candles in the corners but by some glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling.

The members of Fairy Tail took the cushioned seats while Kyouya and Kida took the chairs by the table.

“Whoa.” Falker said, marveling at the stack of books “That _is_ a surprising number of books on dragons.”

Alto was equally impressed. She really wanted to open one up but forced herself to wait until some kind of permission was given “You found this much on dragons?”

“Not quite.” Kyouya said. Sweeping a hand over the displayed books he explained “Half of these are the translations of the other half and not all the books available are here.”

Kida picked up “Some of the books found were in poor condition, I doubt the erudites knew the books existed until we asked for them.”

“And some of the languages were so unfamiliar to the erudites, there was no way to translate them. I guess when no one’s researching a topic, they don’t have anyone maintain the books.” Kyouya sighs sadly.

Alto shakes her head disapprovingly.

“There are still some books the erudites are working to translate. Hopefully we’ll have them before the end of the week.”

“That’s why we’re booked for a week?” Ascha surmised.

Kyouya nods “In the mean times,” he picks up a transcript “We’ve got to get through these.”

“I thought your people read through those these past months.” Gildarts says to Kida.

“A part of that time was finding the necessary books, then deeming what could be translated. Going through old grimoires and texts are not a simple as browsing through a citizen’s library.”

“And translating the texts isn’t like followings a road map. Some of these don’t translate well into modern language.”

Ascha, seeing an opening, picked up one of the transcripts and read aloud “Dragon’s red wings top left stationed behind orange glow.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed in that sentence.

Then Falker said what was on everyone’s mind “What?”

Kida took the text from Alto and looked at the title “This one’s worse than the others,” she said “It was written in a language not spoken on this continent in any point of history.”

“We believe that one actually came from overseas.” Kyoua added.

“How many are there?” Makarov asked, speaking up for the first time.

Kyouya looked to Kida for this one and she obliged “We have 57 here.” She said “The erudites have the other 16.”

“That’s so many!” Falker exclaimed. He turned to Gildarts and said “Ok, I see what you mean now.”

“Wait until you try reading the thing.”

Falker quickly regretted coming.

Yes, he wanted to know the truth about dragons, but if he knew there would be such a headache, he would have rather waited for Ascha to come back and tell him what they learned.

Falker was never the best reader or student when it came to research and studying. He was more of a hands-on learner. It was how he became a wizard. He was quick to pick up the technique of his magic, that required him to move his hands in very specific ways.

But reading? Not good. Especially these ancient things with terrible translation that he somehow had to figure out what it actually meant.

Falker reread the sentence that got him stumped ‘tilting forward, the long neck sees grass and levels out the field’. What even…

Falker looked around the room to see if anyone else was having problems. Ascha looked like she was having some problems, writing in a notebook given out by Kyouya and then scribbling out whatever she wrote. Gildarts looked like he was scanning the pages rather than really reading and the Master let out a yawn. Kida had currently stepped out. It looked like Kyouya and Alto were the only ones making any progress. Which was really be no surprise. Falker didn’t know much about Kyouya- the man left for the capitol before Falker joined the guild, but heard enough to know he was a very studious person. But Alto he knew, she was a dedicated bookworm and absorbed any bit of info like it was air.

Falker turned back to his book and transcript. He didn’t know what he was reading, but the illustrations were cool for being hand drawn thousands of years ago. The dragon he was looking at didn’t look anything he saw in books today. Instead of being 4-legged, bat-winged and spikey, the dragon he was looking at was long, with only two front legs and feathered wings. He started flipping (carefully) through pages and saw the other illustrations were of different dragons. Winged, wingless, 4 legged, 2 legged or no legs.

Curious he got up and started searching through the other books for illustration. A lot of the books had illustrations of the same dragon. For example, one book had the feathered dragon and another had a dragon standing on two back legs. He collected all the book with different illustrations he could find, then sat on the floor and began arranging the books.

Unbeknownst to him, the group had stopped reading to watch him work.

“Falker,” Ascha broke the silence “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to see what these books are about.” He answered without looking up.

‘Ummm’, Alto whispered to herself, not understanding

“Care to elaborate?” Ascha prompted.

He held up his first book and explained that every page had a different dragon on it. Then he went through the other texts and found some that were similar.

“Everyone grab a transcript and find the page with this dragon on it.” He pointed to the one that had front legs and feathered wings.

Everyone did as ask and began figuring out the translations. When everyone was done with the page, they shared their findings and discovered that the pages with this illustration, were facts about this dragon and the facts were pretty similar.

The group soon figured out that there were many different dragons around the world. Not only that, but different kinds of dragons. There were Wyverns, Drakes, Lungs, Wyrms, Lindwyrms and a few others.

“This is incredible,” Kyouya said in awe “That helps narrow down books on information. Well done Falker.”

Falker grinned. He couldn’t help but swell up a bit with pride, happy he could be useful.

“I wonder what the other books are about.” Ascha pondered aloud.

Following Falker’s idea with the illustration, the group began searching through the ancient texts for shared illustrations.

“This looks promising.” Kyouya announced “These books look like they’re about dragon anatomy.” He showed them the pictures of bone and muscle structure.

“You study those then.” Makarov decided.

Some texts didn’t have any illustration, so the group agreed to put those aside for now.

Kida eventually came back with water and the others shared what they figured out.

“That’s excellent news.” She said “It would be great to you have a good start before I leave tonight. I’ll let Larharl know, when I arrive.”

The rest of their day was spent organizing the books. When their time was up, they were unceremoniously shooed out by the erudites.

“That was rather rude.” Ascha scowled.

“Well, they do need time to work, don’t they?” Alto said.

For the following 4 days, the guild mates and former guild mate of Fairy Tail fell into a routine. 

In the mornings, they would meet Kyouya at the library steps and they would all head together to the study room. Then they formed into groups of two: Makaarov and Kyouya, Ascha and Falker, and Alto and Gildarts. Each group would take a collection of books that seemed related and work on figuring out the transcripts.

They would sit for hours, reading in silence. Until someone spoke up when something was translated.

“I can’t figure these authors out.” Gildarts lamented once.

“Agreed.” Alto responded “They don’t seem to agree on anything, do they?”

“What are they writing about?” Ascha asked the purple haired bookworm.

“About how dragons and humans first met. Some say the dragons were very wise and caring. Claiming that they helped develop the written language of humans. But this once says they were terrible beasts who would set anything ablaze.”

Gildarts looked at the transcripts “It doesn’t help that these texts are from different countries. The people could just be reacting differently, or the dragons themselves were different.”

“Sounds like a culture reflection.” Makarov offered.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean culture… has a way of shaping a person’s perspective on things. Perhaps the people of this culture saw dragons as wise and caring because they valued such things. The others… probably valued power. Dragons were more powerful than them and they didn’t like that.”

“That’s interesting.” Alto said quietly. She thought it over as she continued reading. 

“Hey!” Ascha proclaimed “These books are talking about dragon magic!”

“Umm, yeah?” Falker said “They do breathe fire, you know? And other animals-”

“No, no. I’m mean- hold this really quick.” She drops the book she was reading and reaches over for one of Kyouya’s anatomy books “Look,” she says while flipping through the book for the right page. Kyouya had shared this information earlier and she was so glad he did.

“Here,” she found the page and pointed out the small labeled part of the dragon’s neck, “the author says that dragons have something in their throat, right under their chin- or a little lower- called… crud, I can’t pronounce that. But it’s the part that helps them breathe fire.”

She gestures to the book Falker was made to hold “That books is saying that they had magical ability as in actual spell casting!”

That got everyone’s attention.

“They could perform magic!” Kyouya was in shock and awe.

“Did they have their own specialized magic?” Alto asked.

“I believe those books are going to be more helpful than the rest.” The Master said

Everyone stopped to ponder his words and everyone simultaneously thought of Natsu. Was his fire abilities part of his natural dragon heritage? Or was it spell casting?

“Alto,” Makarov said “you and I are going to go through these books. Gildarts, you’ll be working with Kyouya.”

Turns out that wasn’t the only magical thing they learned about dragons.

A while into their research, Alto showed her Master a book and said “Umm, Master? This book says dragons were used _for_ magic.”

“You mean, like, their drool, claws and scales?” he asked.

“Well… yes, that’s in here, but the author also talks about their eyes, tongues, liver, lung among other things.”

“Oh. Oh, dear.”

“They even go into detail as how to catch and open the-”

“I think that enough of that Alto.”

“I’m sorry.” She was also sorry she read it at all.

“Go ahead and put that book away” Makarov said “That’s not going to help us. In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s a contributing factor to why the dragons left.”

“Hey, does anyone know what these are?”

Falker points to an illustration of a winged cat.

“They’re like, in every other book I read,” He says “and I can’t figure out what they’re called.”

“Let me see,” Kyouya says extending out a hand.

Falker gives him the book and transcript “Can you give me other texts you’ve seen these cats in?”

Falker shifts through books, looking for the ones with the most illustration. Finding three, he hands them older to the doctor. Falker goes back to the other books he shares with Ascha.

After a while, Kyouya announces “I think they’re called Exceeds.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Whenever they’re mentioned, the author uses the same word but the erudites used different modern words to replace it. The word they used most though is ‘excellent’.”

“So _you’re_ just calling them exceeds.” Gildarts said.

“Pretty much.” Kyouya confessed “I can’t pronounce what they’re really called, so that’s what I’m calling them.”

“Congratulations on your big discovery.”

“Thank you.”

“Ok,” Ascha intercepted “But what are they? In relation to dragons?”

“I think they’re like pets.” Falker answers “They were seen with dragons a lot, whole flocks of them. One author said there was a ‘natural deal’ that made them companion or something.”

Kyouya read and translated more.

“Right,” he says “I think I’ve got it. You know how some animals interact with each other in a partnership?”

“Yes.” Ascha said.

“No.” Falker said at the same time.

“Ok, Falker. Did you know that in the southern countries, along the coast, there are sea turtles?”

“That makes sense. It’s the ocean.”

“Yes. Now, it was discovered that those turtles have a special place they go to, to get their shells cleaned.”

“Really?”

“Yes, that place they go, has all these fish that eat a certain kind of food and the best place to get that food, is on a turtle’s shell.”

“Wait so, fish get food and turtles get clean shells, that’s the kind of partnership you’re talking about?”

“Yes. Now according to these books, dragons and exceeds had something like that.”

“What’s the partnership about?” Ascha asked.

“Hmmm, they don’t really say for certain. One thinks the cats eat left-over meat and keep the lair clean.”

“That makes sense.”

“I’m having trouble understanding this one,” Gildarts said.

“What’s it saying?” Kyouya inquired.

“It talks about…ranking or dragon class?”

“What does that mean?” Ascha asked from her spot with Falker.

“That’s where I’m having trouble. The writer doesn’t give a definition or anything. He changes his words to things like power, skill and strength.”

“So a dragon physical prowess.” Ascha offered.

“I thought so to but then there’s this bit saying what a dragon of certain ranks can or cannot do.”

“So, it’s like… a social status or something?”

“Sounds complicated.” Falker said, flipping the page of his book.

“Wait? Social status?” Alto perked up from her book “So, does that mean that dragons had some sort of… hierarchy?”

“Perhaps.”

It turned out the answer was yes.

It was day 6 of their week and they had cleared away most of the books. Alto, Kyouya and Makarov were now a team taking notes and collecting any information they thought could be helpful in regards to Natsu.

Makarov and Kyouya were especially disappointed that no information was found about any dragon-children. There wasn’t anything on dragon offspring at _all_.

“They must have been very secretive or protective of their young for there to be nothing.” Kyouya thought.

“I suppose.” Makarov responded, disappointment flowing off him like a cloak.

But then a knock came at the door.

Gildarts opened it to find a young man dressed in the purple and gold erudite robes.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt,” he said “but these texts were just finished being translated.”

He held up three texts and their transcripts in his arms.

Kida had said that the erudites were still translating 16 other texts. Hoping to have all 16 by the end of the week was now clearly a false hope to have. But three wasn’t bad, the guild could use any information.

“Thank you my boy.” Gildarts said, taking the books from the young man’s skinny arms and easily held them in his muscular ones.

The boy bowed his head before departing.

Gildarts turned to Ascha and Falker, who were lounging on the couch.

“More reading?” Falker asked

“More reading.” Gildarts confirmed.

Falker groaned miserably.

Each person took a book and the corresponding transcript and began reading. A few hours went by uninterrupted. Falker was reading his book and found details that didn’t sound like any of the other texts. He read a bit more and it didn’t change. Confused, he flipped to a random page in the transcript and read it. Another random page and one more.

He looked up at his companions.

“Hey,” he said “Can you guys take a look at this?” he handed out his book.

Gildarts took the book “What is it?” he asked

“I’m not sure that book is a text or anything.” Falker explained “It feels like I’m reading someone’s journal.”

“What makes you say that?” Ascha asked.

“Because writer talks like he’s living with dragons or something.”

That caught the other 3’s attention.

“Is he?” Alto asked.

There was silence as Gildarts read, after a short while, he flipped to a random page farther into the book “Master, I think Falker is right. This is someone’s journal and he’s living among dragons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I listened to nothing but Fairy Tail OST while writing this
> 
> Another fun fact: This chapter got too long and I split it in half.
> 
> The next chapter: will be about a man living with dragons. 
> 
> Please Keep in Mind: All chapters are subject to be edited as I continue this fiction.


	4. The Journal of Hiccup Haddock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Ch. 4.   
> Finally.
> 
> You bet I brought some How to Train Your Dragon into this.

RUSTLING

The room was quiet as Gildarts and his Master flipped through the transcript.

“Look here.” Gildarts points out a passage.

The Master held up the transcript and read aloud “ _I have finally been allowed to partake in the feast with the dragons tonight. Others have always thought dragons to be monstrous eaters, depicted with blood and gore everywhere, but I can now say that is far from the truth. They’re organized eaters. Like a family sitting together at the dinner table. They have their own customs similar in the ways of Tabbati. In Tabbati, the youth serve tea to members of the family and no one eats before the elder has._

“ _With dragons, the hunters bring their catch to the elders and the elders prepare it. The yearlings then serve the prepared food and the young are first served, which I’m sure would shock everyone at home. After them, it’s almost first come first serve as everyone gathers. The yearlings serve whoever gathers and only then are the allowed to eat their fill. I noticed; however, that some of those who were out on the hunt, didn’t partake in the meal. I asked,”_ The Master paused before sounding out the name “ _Lar-ache? I asked Laraek why this was, and he explained to me that some hunters will eat their fill while out hunting and if they do that, then by law, they don’t partake in mealtime. Saying that they cannot eat more than their fill_.”

“That sounds so different than what the other texts have said about their eating habits.” Alto said in wonder “I read something about how they just steal cattle and leave bloody remains behind. That they fight over their food.”

“I read something similar.” Ascha puts out there.

“I didn’t read anything about eating.” Falker states. He sat in his place with the original journal in his lap. When Gildarts agreed with him that it read more like a journal, he picked the original and saw how everything was hand written and the illustrations were clearly hand drawn. Probably on the spot, right as the writer was seeing things unfold.

“Where is that passage, by the way?” he asked

Gildarts gave him a page number and Falker flipped to the corresponding page. There was an illustration on one side of some dragons forming a circle around a slab of stone (the dinner table?) covered with what he assumed was dinner. On the opposite page on the bottom corner, was an illustrated dragons head. Below it was the name ‘Laraerk’. Not written in fine print, but in messy scrawl. 

“Yep.” He said “Totally someone’s journal.”

Ascha leaned over to see what Falker was looking at “Who wrote it though?” she asked.

Master flipped to the first pages of the transcript. He and Gildarts started scanning for possible names.

Falker also turned to the beginning of the journal. He couldn’t read the language but thought he’d look anyway.

“I don’t know if there is a name.” Gildarts eventually spoke up “In the beginning, the author just keeps saying he’s hiccupping fish or something.”

“What kind of fish?” Falker asked, then chuckled when Alto gave him a kick for being ridiculous.

Surprisingly though, Master had an answer “Haddock. According to the translators anyway.”

“Hiccup Haddock.” Alto proposed, hopping in her seat a bit.

“You think their name’s Hiccup Haddock?” Falker laughed “That’s not a name.”

“Maybe it was a couple thousand years ago.” Ascha brushed him off with a shrug.

It was then Kyouya decided they should get back on topic “How close did this Hiccup get to the dragons?” he asked.

“Close enough to see them eat and not be considered dinner himself apparently.” Falker answered.

“Well, there was never actual proof that dragons ate humans.” Alto countered.

“Then he got close enough to dragons while they ate and not get stomped on.” Falker amended.

“But what else did he witness?” Kyouya went on, he stepped behind Falker and scanned the handwriting “What else did he discover?”

“What did he write?” Alto added, hopping onto Kyouya’s hype train “Read more, read more.”

Falker and Ascha, the easily swayed young adults they were, began to chant “Read. More. Read. More. Read. More”

“Read. More. Read. More.” Alto, who said it but didn’t think to do it this way, joined in.

“Read. More. Read. More.” Gildarts, the big fool who will get in on almost anything, joined in.

“Read. More. Read. More.” Kyouya, desperate for more knowledge, joined in.

“Alright, alright!!” Master waved his enlarged hand “Hush it, all of you! We’re reading more.”

“Hurray!” The three supposedly adults cheered, Gildarts burst into barking laughter and Kyouya retook his seat and visibly deflated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and contemplated his life, wondering how he was so easily swayed to such childish behavior.

To which the young guild members instantly began booing and Gildarts guffawed.

In a way, that gave Kyouya his answer: Because he was dealing with Fairy Tail.

_Notes and Observations on the Dragons of the Irthos Clan_

_Volume 3_

Just the first line on the first page and there was already so much to unpack.

Falker spoke first, completely interrupting the master, “Wait,” he said “Volume three? He wrote three of these?”

“What happened to one and two?” Ascha wondered aloud. If she was asking anyone for thoughts, no one would have been able to answer her because of Alto.

She threw her head back and cried out “Ugghh, I hate reading books out of order.”

“Likewise.” Kyouya says from the table “But how about we pay more attention to the fact that he said _clan._ ”

“As in a group of dragons? Living together?” Gildarts responded. He did indeed notice that.

“Yes.” Kyouya went on “I don’t think I saw it used or mentioned in any of the other texts and this clan has a specific name the ‘Irthos Clan’. I think it’s safe to say that there are other clans with their own clan identity.”

“And maybe some kind of hierarchy within those clans?” Gildarts said remembering a previous conversation about a certain text

He and Kyouya locked eyes and Gildarts saw the moment Kyouya remembered that conversation as well.

“We’ll know more once we read this.” The Master said.

The others nodded their agreement and Makarov continued.

Or he tried to.

_I am Hiccup Haddock and it has been six months since I-_

Once again interrupted by Falker who shot up in his seat “Wait, what? Dude’s been there for six months and he’s already on volume _three_?”

“Falker, stop interrupting.” Ascha moves to smack him and he barely dodges. Her fingertips brushing his shoulder.

The two were ignored by Kyouya who held his chin in his fingertips and mused “Well I suppose with how little was and still is known about dragons, living with them for even just half a year would provide so much detail and information…”

Kyouya trailed off, staring at where wall met ceiling.

Meanwhile, Alto was gushing silently to herself. “That’s two months in one journal.” She murmured, raising her hands to try and cover the smile growing on her face.

Gildarts heard her say something, but when he turned to look, she was also staring off at nothing. With a weird grin on her face. He was pretty sure Alto was falling in love with this Hiccup Haddock already.

“If you’re all done, I’d like to keep going. Remember, this is our 6th day here,” he reminded them “and our time today is already halfway done. I’d like to read and possibly finish this before then.” 

“I agree Master,” Gildarts said. He nodded to the transcript “Please continue.”

Makarov glared at his guild mates before continuing.

_My name, is Hiccup Haddock and it has been six months since I was granted permission to dwell with the Irthos clan in their den._

_I like to believe I have gained most of the dragon’s trust by now. Not many of them were thrilled about having a human in their den._

_I don’t blame them._

_Some of the dragons simply ignore me, acting as if I wasn’t even there. Which is fine, I’m rather used to it. Perhaps the part of my past, when I was ignored by my fellow villagers, was just training for this. Learning how to take advantage at being ignored, how to move without attracting attention._

_And when no one has noticed you, take in all the information you can._

_Anyway._

_Laraek continues to be patient with me and my constant stream of questions. For which I am forever grateful. Not many from my village could put up with my chattering for so long. But Laraek assures me that he is not bothered by my babbling. He says that he will gladly answer my questions to the best of his abilities so that a ‘silly overthinking human’ like me will understand._

_But there are some things he won’t speak of_

_He reminds me that while I was invited to stay with the clan, I have yet to gain enough trust to be granted answers to those questions._

_I would like to keep what trust I do have, so I’m not going to push those boundaries._

The Master pauses to catch his breath and rest his throat. Giving his guild mates a chance to talk without interrupting.

“So he was invited to stay with the clan.” Ascha gets the ball rolling

“I wonder who would invite him.” Alto says.

“I’m mostly wondering how.” Ascha went on “What happened that made a dragon invite a human to live with their clan? Did Hiccup do something? Was it something going on with the dragons?”

“It could have been any of those things.” Gildarts says and Kyouya adds “We won’t know unless Hiccup says something, which he might not. That could’ve been something he wrote in the first journal.”

“But the dragons aren’t willing to share everything with him (or her, haven’t specified yet).” Alto thought aloud “They could be testing him.”

No one bothered to ask ‘what for’, because they knew there wouldn’t be an answer.

Instead, Makarov cleared his throat and said “For now, let’s just keep reading. Alto, Kyouya, if you two could take some notes while I read, I think that would be helpful later on.”

The two nod and pull out paper to write.

When they were set, Makarov continued.

And so, the Master read on.

Pushing their plans to finalize the collection of any information that could be useful to raising Natsu until tomorrow.

Which was they’re last day. Once that day was over, Fairy Tail would no longer have access to the library and the transcripts. Makarov would have to wait months for another chance to schedule a room for even a day to finish collecting those notes.

But the Fairy Tail guild master was willing to take the risk. He felt the journal was too important to not look into.

This Hiccup person actually lived with dragons. If anyone had a clue what dragons were like, where they went, how they raised their young; it would be this person.

But Makarov wasn’t going to hold his breath for some straight forward answer. No ‘the dragons are here, follow instructions to x’. Not if Hiccup has only been there half a year and only has some of the dragon’s trust.

For Hiccup to know something that important, he would have to gain a very significant amount of trust. Perhaps having to live with dragons for years before earning it.

Makarov was hopeful that Hiccup did eventually gain that trust.

And wrote of it in a later journal.

The guild members (and former member, but let’s face it, he’s still a member at heart and will never truly get away) remained silent as their Master continued to read.

But the journal read as it was. A journal.

The explorer wrote of his simple, daily interactions with the dragons. Such as this one with the yearlings, which Makarov assumed meant young kid-dragons.

_I can’t believe this._ Hiccup wrote. _I just can’t. It’s so ridiculous. No one at home would believe me. But I saw it, it happened and it was adorable._

_Today, I was given permission to spend time with some of their younglings. When I had first met them, they were all over me, having never seen a human before. But my novelty has worn off by now and today they were playing amongst themselves._

_While they were playing, I thought I’d take a quick look at my equipment and make sure everything was in working order. I won’t be able to replace them easily after all. I must take care of my things._

_When I brought out my spyglass, it caught the light coming into the cave and created a little dot of light on the cave wall._

_One of the yearlings noticed it. This one is about 3 summers old and I have dubbed him Sharp Shot._

_Quick Note: Names are something dragons take seriously and do not name their young at the moment of birth like humans. A dragon earns their name during their juvenile years. I have yet to learn the process of this._

_I didn’t realize he had thought until I heard him growl and start attacking the wall._

_“What are you doing?” I asked him._

_Not that he could answer me. The young have difficulty mimicking my human speech. Laraek claims a dragon can learn to mimic any human speech but not until they’ve reached adult years._

_But I am certain that these yearlings have learned to understand me to some degree._

_If they do, Sharp Shot decided to ignore me and continue attacking the wall._

_That was actually when I noticed the light._

_At first, I thought I should try explain it to him._

_I swear they do understand me._

_Sometimes._

_I picked up my spyglass and waved it, trying to get his attention._

_Only, the light was waved and it caught the attention of the other yearlings and then they all started chasing the light._

_Now, you’d probably have to be there to see it, but the sight of 5 dragon yearlings running around a small cave, tumbling over each other, to catch a light, is adorable._

_As I said, no one at home would believe me and you- whoever you are- don’t believe me either. But I shall try and illustrate for you._

And he did. There was small illustration in the journal of a green and red dragon, standing on its hind legs against a cave wall, reaching for a white spot further above him. There was also an arrow pointing to the dragon and words beside the arrow. Surely labeling the dragon as Sharp Shot.

Hiccup moved on the following page.

_You would probably also not believe how easily entertained young dragons are. Or how they’re so full of energy and eager to explore the world around them like any human child._

_I spent a good 15 minutes of playing with the yearlings before one of the nurse dragons came to retrieve them and return them to the nest (of which I still have not yet seen, I always meet the yearlings in this particular cave)._

_The yearlings said their good byes and dutifully followed their nurse away._

_Quick Note: Dragons say good bye by rubbing their snouts under the chin of whomever they’re saying farewell to. In this case, me. A human._

_It never ceases to amaze me how free the young are of prejudice. I believe it just goes to show that hate and mistrust of another species (or people even) is learned, not something born with._

_Also, having 5 scaly snouts of yearlings who don’t yet understand their own strength rub under my fleshy chin hurts. My chin has already gotten sore as I write this._

“That entry was really sweet” Alto cooed.

“Yeah, it was.” Ascha agreed, smiling.

“Young dragons chasing a light” Kyouya said in wonder, with a small smile gracing his own lips.

He tried to imagine creatures that made such an imposing figure, as innocent little things gleefully running around without a care in the world. It proved somewhat difficult.

For some reason, that difficulty was what was making him smile. Weirdo.

“Like cats or something.” Falker chuckled. In his youth, his family owned a few cats and he also found the secret fun of light. He thought of all the times he played the cats by shinning that light and tried to switch out the cats with miniature dragons. What he imagined made him chuckle more. 

Then Gildarts spoke up “Did you catch that bit about the nest?”

The Master nodded as Alto said “He also mentioned nurses.” She was writing on her note paper “I wonder what the nurses do.”

“Watch over the young?” Kyouya suggested, writing his suggestions as he spoke “Keep them safe?”

“Keep them safe from what?” Falker asked “They’re dragons. Wouldn’t they by one of the most dangerous suckers out there? What would they need to be safe from?”

Gildarts thought a moment, thinking back on the concept of prey and predator as a whole “You know,” he started “Animals who are predators have their eyes on the front and animals who are prey have eyes on the side, to look out for attackers.”

Falker thought a moment. Then opened the journal and looked for illustrations showing a dragon’s face. Sure enough, the eyes appeared on the side more often that the front.

“I don’t think I want to know what a dragon could be prey to.” He said.

Ascha decided to lift up the spirits in the room a bit by saying “You know, dragon nurses sound like some kind of an oxymoron, don’t they?”

Gildarts snorted, Falker chuckled and the two bookworms rolled their eyes.

Makarov let them joke as he thought about the nests Hiccups mentioned. He hadn’t seen them yet, but they were they. Makarov hopes he does get to see them sometime. And that he wrote about it.

When the gang settled down again, Makarov picked up where he left off.

The journal being what it was, had a lot of entries of Hiccups thoughts and feelings alongside those dragon interactions. But every now and then, the group got a little something of what they were looking for. Dragon facts. Dragon discoveries. Whatever you want to call them, Hiccup would eventually learn something concrete about the dragons. That some had retractable claws or teeth or both. That there were a few who had very specific times of day or night that they wanted to sleep. Even things about the dragon’s culture such as their previously read dining rituals and-

“Grooming?” the guild mates all asked in perfect unison.

_Yes, grooming._

Hiccup wrote, knowing his readers.

_Another thing I’m sure no one would believe me about, but it’s true._

_In the six months, I’ve been here, I’ve seen so many dragon fuss over themselves and even each other without knowing what was going on. It was confusing, but I was much too intimidated to ask._

_But a few evenings ago, I finally asked Laraek what was wrong with those dragons and he said ‘oh, they’re just grooming themselves’, like it was supposed to be obvious or easy to figure out._

_Not to me! Never mind._

_Turns out, dragons, like cats, take time to groom themselves._

_But instead of fur and just fur, dragons have scales, horns, frills, claws, teeth and in some cases feathers and groom all of those._

_I watched a dragon pick at loose scales for an hour until those scales finally shed off (Yes I collected them). One dragon rubbed his frill a certain way so that it stood_ _just_ _right. There’s a dragon here with bird like characteristic (the only one) with plumage and a beak. She preens herself like a bird and won’t let anyone touch her tail feathers._

“Another illustration,” Falkers said quietly “in case anyone wants to see it. Of the bird one.”

Alto reached out her hand and Falker placed the journal in it, keeping his finger in the page with the drawing. Not that he really needed to. The illustration took up most of the right page.

The creature was definitely that now-familiar dragon shape. But the face, the fore legs, the tail and the wings were… not. Colored in blues and white, Alto wouldn’t have thought it was considered a dragon if Hiccup hasn’t said it was. And it had to be right? It was living with other dragons. Without knowing that, her first thought would have been to call it some kind of gryphon. The top part; the head going down the neck and back, were feathered. As was the tail, being made completely out of tail feathers and not the snake-like tail of a dragon.

The journal was passed around as Makarov continued reading.

_And apparently, the claws are in constant need of sharpening. The dragons run their claws against everything. Against rocks and trees and even in certain places in the caves._

_Sharpening claws also seems to be something dragons do together._

_I was sitting amongst a group of females, getting a closer look at how they sharpened their claws, and while they were sharpening not only their own claws, they were sharpening each other’s claws as well._

_I suppose the shared experience of sharpening each other’s claws was a bonding one. Building social bonds and strengthen the relationship._

_I mentioned this to Laraek and he didn’t say anything at first. When he did, it was ‘you might have something there human.’ I think he sounded impressed._

_Then there’s their teeth._

_I was observing dragons speaking to each other in their dragon language and these dragons had just returned from a hunt. While they were talking, I noticed that, despite having just hunted, they had nothing in their teeth._

_I mean, no bits of meet or anything. Actually, I’d almost so far to say that they were somewhat shiny._

_Today, while I was speaking with Lareak, I noticed his teeth were also clean._

_“Laraek,” I asked him “how do you and the other dragons have such white teeth?”_

_“Oh, let me show you.”_

_He perched me on the base of his neck (a place I’m still getting used to) and carried me though the caves. WE started taking paths I wasn’t familiar with until we came to an open space with no ceiling and a large mass of water._

_Laraek places me at the edge of the water and said “These creatures clean our teeth.”_

_I look and see fish in the water. Not particularly big, maybe the size of my hand or so. I was about to ask how, but I guess because of all the questions I’ve asked in the past, he got right to demonstrating._

_He dipped his snout in the water enough so that his eyes and nostrils were still above the surface. Then he opened his mouth._

_And the fish went swarming in._

_They swam between his teeth and over his tongue, not all afraid of the prospect of being eaten._

_But he wasn’t there to eat them, was he?_

_I took a close look at what the fish were doing and realized that they were eating! Their mouths were rubbing and bumping against the dragons’ teeth looking for food._

_Then I saw something else._

_Smaller fishes._

_I think._

_They didn’t look like typical fishes to me, but they were under the water._

_These smaller guys were shuffling between Laraeks teeth and the places where teeth and gum connected. Looking for smaller stuff the fish can’t eat I suppose._

_We sat there for a moment, watching and getting teeth cleaned._

_When Lareak was done, he slowly pulled his mouth out of the water, giving the fish time to get out. Lareak shook his snout, mouth still open, for good measure._

_“That’s amazing.” Is all I can say_

_“There are many creatures in this world who have a shared relationship like we and these fishes.” He explains to me_

_“Do dragons have any other relationships besides these fish?”I ask_

_“We do.” He doesn’t elaborate._

_An idea has formed in my mind now. I lean forward and dip my hand in the water. One of those smaller fishes I swims up to investigate. He lands on my fingertip and I feel a light tickle, realizing its digging under my fingernails for food._

_As its friends start swimming over, I ask Laraek “Why do dragons care so much about appearance?”_

_He answered with a question “What? You don’t always want to look your best?”_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The guild members turned to the door as it was carefully swung open and a purple clad erudite stepped in.

“Afternoon,” he said.

The guild members blinked, knowing what was coming but didn’t realize how much time had passed.

“The study rooms will be closing in an hour.” The man said, in a practiced announcer voice “Please finish taking your last notes, remember to fix up the room before leaving and have a good evening.”

“Time’s up already?” Alto said what everyone was thinking. They wren’t even done with the journal yet. They were maybe ¾ of the way through.

“Afraid so.” The erudite smiled kindly, nodded and was about to step back out but then Makarov spoke up.

“One moment.” He said.

The erudite stopped in the doorway and looked back.

“A quick word, please.”

The erudite complied with his small smile. Leaving the door open, he stepped forward to the Master.

Makarov waved to the young adults and gave them a look.

Ascha, Falker and Alto quickly jump to their feet; Alto collecting her notes, and the three joined Kyouya at the table. For the past couple of day, it was part of their chore to help Kyouya collect everything and tidy up at the hour warning. Master asking to speak to the erudite had distracted them.

Gildarts remained where he sat by his Master’s side. Not really needed when the three are already (trying to) help Kyouya and he had the seniority to take his Master’s silent order as a suggestion and remain where he was. He wanted to know what the Master was up to.

Makarov cleared his throat “Would it be possible to speak with the translators of this journal?”

The Master reached out his hand and Falker rushed over to put the journal in it and then rushed back to the table.

The Erudite took the manuscript and journal from Makarov one at a time and carefully flipped through them.

“Oh I see,” he said, coming out of his practiced announcer voice a bit with some genuine excitement “you are the ones researching dragons yes?”

“Yes, that’ us.” Makarov nodded.

“Oh, you caused quite some buzz around here. We didn’t even know realize we had these texts before you asked for them. Some of the cataloguists were weeping in such misery looking for these and then finding them in such deep catacomb.”

The erudite seemed to be enjoying the misery of those cataloguists, Gildarts thought as he watched the man keep his small smile on his face,

“How about the translators?” Gildarts asked, trying to get the man back on track “What did they think?”

The erudite thought a moment “They were a mix of excitement and anxiety. I think the anxiety grew when they realized how dead some of the languages were.”

“Yeah,” Falker spoke from the table, piling papers into neat stacks “Some of those sentences made no sense whatsoever.”

Ascha then smacked his head as way of saying ‘get back to work’.

“But you wanted to meet the translators, yes?” the erudite said, returning to the point “Did you want to meet them today? They may have left already.”

“If they’re still around yes.” Makarov said “If not, I’m fine with meeting them tomorrow, but I would very much like to speak with them.”

“About the dragon texts, I’m assuming.” The erudite wanted to clarify.

“Yes. Specifically, the ones they haven’t translated yet.”

The erudite nodded, “Their shift ends soon, I’ll try and catch them for you.” He handed Makarov the journal back “I’ll meet you at the entrance and let you know what they say there.”

Makarov nodded “Thank you.” He said.

“Very good. I will meet you at the entrance in an hour.”

The erudite smiled and bowed a bit before taking his leave.

“What are you thinking Master?” Gildarts asks.

“I’m wondering if any of those last 13 un-translated texts are more of Hiccups jounrals.”

An hour later, the members of Fairy Tail along with many other patrons were leaving the Great Library. They scanned among the erudite ushering them out until they spotted a familiar one. Makarov stepped up to him and he said.

“The translators have agreed to meet with you tomorrow. Their names are Easton and Grayson.”

Makarov nodded, thanked the man again and the guild left for their inn.

The following day, the moment the party stepped into the private study room, Makarov gave Alto the transcript of the journal to study.

They didn’t finish reading it yesterday, but there was no time for them to sit around and read it together. They had to gather everything they deemed useful in helping Natsu today (only after unanimously agreeing that any info in question was useful first) and Makarov was certain Alto could finish it and get whatever they needed out of before the day was done.

The guild mates tried not to scramble in a panic as they sorted through everything and double checked it could be helpful later.

It was three hours later, when a light knock came at their door.

Ascha stood and answered it.

In the doorway stood 2 erudite with the purple robes, but with light blue trim, marking them as translators.

“Hey,” one of them says in the most exhausted voice Ascha has ever heard “I’m Grayson and this is Easton. We were told to meet some jerk-wad here to talk about those stupid dragon books that make me want to pull my hair out and slip into a coma for a year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this last night and I was going insane trying to find a way to end this.   
> That last line, is basically me and how I felt about it.   
> And I did sleep for like, 10 hours afterward.


End file.
